Ilsa (Ilsa: She Wolf of the SS)
'Ilsa '(Dyanne Thorne) is the attractive but brutal Nazi kommandant in the 1975 sexploitation film, "ILSA: SHE WOLF OF THE SS". It was the first of four films in the line of Ilsa movies. Ilsa is the kommandant at a Nazi death camp where prisoners are brought in for experiments. Officially, the men are put to work in the yard, wheras the women are either sent to "serve" the soldiers or for medical research. However, Ilsa and her equally blonde and lethal lieutenants Ingrid (Jo Jo Deville) and Maigret (Sandy Richman), run "medical" tests on her girl prisoners to prove that women can withstand pain as much as men. At night she is like a black widow, having sex with male prisoners and then castrating them afterwards. She is searching for the one man who can satisfy the insatiable Ilsa. When an American prisoner named Wolfe (Gregory Knoph) comes along, Ilsa takes a liking to him, and decides not to castrate him. Instead, she insists that he return to her often, and also has him have sex with her two guards while she watches. Ilsa also performs torture on the girls. There are deformed women who have been infected by diseases. On woman has her toes torn off one at a time, another is boiled in water while still another Uschi Digard) is submitted to a high pressure chamber. At one point Ilsa uses a large electrified dildo. The men and women prisoners plot an uprising to escape. At the end, the prisoners capture and torture the guards before they eventually shoot them in the head. Ilsa is bound and gagged on a bed in her black bra and panties from a previous sexual encounter. One of the prisoners enters the room to kill her with a knife, and dies from the wounds she had encountered during the escape. With the prisoner draped across her body, it seems that a German officer is about to untie her. However, he pulls out a gun and shoots Ilsa in the head. He later radio's headquarters and tells them that the camp has been destroyed so that the allies will be unable to tell what happened at the facility. We see flames coming from the buildings as he drives off in his tank. Trivia *Dyanne Thorne appeared as Alotta in the 1972 horror film "Blood Sabbath" *Dyanne Thorne appeared as Ilsa in the 1976 sexploitation sequel, "Ilsa, Harem Keeper of the Oil Sheiks". *Dyanne Thorne appeared as Greta in the 1977 sexploitation film, "Wanda, the Wicked Warden". *Dyanne Thorne appeared as Ilsa in the 1977 sexploitation sequal, "Ilsa the Tigress of Siberia". Gallery screenshot_9078.png screenshot_9080.png 2djxfh.gif 2djxdc.gif screenshot_9075.png screenshot_9076.png Ilsa_Ingrid_Maigret.jpg|Ilsa's henchwomen Ingrid (JoJo Deville) and Maigret (Sandy Richman) 2djxc0.gif Ilsa_TheDildo.jpg|Ilsa and The Dildo (electrified) screenshot_9077.png Ilsa_strip.jpg|Ilsa strips for action. 2djxo1.gif Ilsa-she-wolf-of-the-ss-1975-movie-6.jpg screenshot_9079.png screenshot_9074.png ilsa and wolf.jpg Ilsa tied up.gif screenshot_9097.png screenshot_9081.png Category:1970s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Forced Sex Category:Gagged Category:Garter Belt Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Killed By Ally Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: The Works Category:Nazi Category:Nude Category:Prison Matron Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Topless Category:Torturer Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Humiliated